My Immortal
by canteringhorses
Summary: This is a My Immortal songfic but it's like no other. It has a storyline to it. It's pretty interesting! Reviews are welcome!


My Immortal By SpotsShadow94  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, why do we do this? We all know what we'd do with them if we owned them. So obviously, I DON'T OWN THEM! But what if I did? *grins evilly* I also don't own Evanessence or their song My Immortal but I did change some of the words.  
  
A/N: This could get a little confusing but I hope it doesn't. The parts Arwen's in, the song's in her POV. That goes the same for Aragorn and Elrond. I put the words to the song in between stars so everyone would know.  
  
*~*IF YOU DIDN'T READ THAT, YOU REALLY SHOULD HAVE! *~*  
  
On with the show! And now...My Immortal!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arwen walked aimlessly around her chamber. The moonlight danced upon her porcelain features, illuminating a stream derived from her starry blue eyes. She stared longingly out her tall window at the foliage falling effortlessly from the towering trees.  
  
*I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears*  
  
Another tear fell for each thought of Aragorn that played on her mind. A soft knock on wood reached her keen ears. She opened her mouth to answer but no sound escaped her lips.  
  
"Arwen, are you decent?" came a familiar voice.  
  
Again she tried to speak but only let out a sigh. A strident creak echoed in the room as the heavy door opened. Elrond stepped over the threshold, his eyes searching for the elf maiden. He found her with her back to him dismissingly. She hadn't even turned her head to see who had walked in her room.  
  
"Arwen, why are you not sleeping? I bid you good night hours before now! I thought I would be the one to wake you! Have you not rested yet? What is wrong?"  
  
At his last comment, Arwen shook with fury. She knew he was the one who had told Aragorn to tell her goodbye forever. He was the one who told him to say it was just a dream and nothing more. Tears stung her eyes as she desperately tried to hold them back.  
  
"Daughter, I –"he spoke soothingly.  
  
At his voice, she turned in full to face him, giving him a piercing glare. His eyes softened in pity at seeing the state she was in. She knew Elrond had told Aragorn to let her go, to ell her she was just a dream and nothing more. The teardrops that clung to her eyelids stung her eyes and threatened to fall. She stared at her father, her expression cold and firm.  
  
*And if you weep for me I wish that you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase*  
  
Arwen's intense glare made Elrond shudder at what he had done to her. She had never been so angry with him in all her years. He knew that Arwen would never speak to him at this moment so he left without another word.  
  
Arwen waited until the door clicked shut before she let her face relax. Her eyes softened and her face fell solemn again. She glanced back at the window to see the moon long faded from the sapphire sky. The sun was about to rise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn walked in a trance, following the blonde hair before him. He thought about her at every moment. His angel, his Evenstar, his Arwen. How it hurt him to do what Elrond had asked. How it must have hurt her the same. He was sure she knew it was Elrond talking for him but he couldn't help feeling the shame and guilt of leaving her on such bad terms. With every fiber of his being, he wanted to turn around, run to her and fix their last moment. She may have been a dream to him like he had said but he truly lied when he said she was nothing more. She was everything to him. She was his other half, his better half. What if she was crying? What if she was calling out his name and he wasn't there? His stomach lurched at the thought and he swore he heard his heart shatter.  
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears And held your hand through all of these years And you still have all of me*  
  
He swallowed hard, choking back uncontrollable tears that formed at the bottom of his crystalline eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arwen paced back and forth next to the window. The moonlight had long diminished as morning was upon her. Her pale face was now lined with bright tones of orange and yellow.  
  
*You always captivate me By your resonate light Now you're bound by The life I left behind Your face it taunts my once tortured dreams Your voice it chased away All the grief and plea in me*  
  
Arwen shook with gentle sobs as she walked to the side of her bed. Against her will, her knees gave out from underneath her. She collapsed on the bed, her face buried in her hands. She pulled her legs up holding them tightly to her chest. She hugged her knees as if they'd fall off if she let go as she cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Listening outside her chamber doors, Elrond stood, his ear pressed up against the smooth wood. He knew he was helpless and wanted so much to do something for her but he felt that Aragorn saying goodbye was in the end, the best decision for her. She could finally take the ship to the Undying lands in peace to see her mother. Even though he told himself this, he could help but feel a little guilt for the pain he had caused her on this day.  
  
*Your wounds won't seem to heal Your pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years And you always will have me*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arwen picked up her head to stare out the window at the orange sun that rose above the bare trees. The sun's flaming rays covering her body reminded her of the times Aragorn would hold her against him. His body would always be warm and inviting to her. She missed that sense of security, love and comfort. And even though her father had put those words in his mouth, she knew he may not even make it back from his quest. She may lose him forever!  
  
*I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I fell alone I'm alone*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn's heart sank to his stomach at the thought of what Arwen was doing now. He could only image the pain he had caused her and the thousands of tears she had already cried this day. He slowly reached his calloused hand up to touch the Evenstar pendant that hung loosely around his neck. It was like touching her again. He could feel every curve of her velvet skin, the sugar on her lips and the fiery passion in her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years And you still have all of me!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You like? I hope so! I know that a lot of people have done a fic with this song but I hope I made it a different from everyone else's. I think it's a little more interesting when you kinda make the song into a little story too. So that's what I tried to do! I hope I accomplished it well!  
  
Well, I've got 2 more songfics on the way! Letters From Home by John Michael Montgomery and She Thinks She Needs Me by Andy Griggs! So please check back soon!  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR READING EVEN IF YOU DIDN"T REVIEW! I appreciate people taking an interest to this even though they didn't review! I would have loved you to review because I love them so much I soak them up like chocolate but you read it so I'm happy! *hint hint* click that little blue button down there that says Go!  
  
*~*Red*~* 


End file.
